Maria Calavera
|-|The Grimm Reaper (Prime)= |-|Maria Calavera (Old)= Summary Maria Calavera, known in her youth as The Grimm Reaper is a supporting character who appears in Volume 6 of RWBY. While she seems to just be a frail old woman who tagged along on Ruby's crew's journey to Atlas due to a train crash, she is actually one of the most renowned huntresses in her time, someone who inspired the likes of Qrow to choose that path in life. Coincidentally she, like Ruby, possesses the Silver Eyes and used them frequently to dispatch Grimm before being hunted down and blinded by a group of rogues. Since then, she left the life of a huntress. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, higher with Gravity Dust | Unknown Name: Maria Calavera, The "Grimm Reaper" Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Likely early to mid-twenties in her prime, sixties to seventies as of Volume 6 Classification: Former Professional Huntress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Scythe Wielder, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Vehicular Mastery (Pioleted an Atlesian airship), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Limited Precognition (Via Semblance), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Gravity Manipulation (Her weapons contain gravity dust that can be used to create a strong attraction between the two), Holy Manipulation with Silver Eyes (Uses the same energy as The God of Light, which petrifies, paralyzes, or disintegrates the younger brother's creations, such as the Grimm), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Qrow Branwen considered her to be a legend during his training as a huntsman and even modeled his weapon after hers. Most of the huntsman community at her time could hardly believe she could have been killed in combat), higher with Gravity Dust (Attacks enhanced by Gravity Dust are significantly stronger than the user's normal attacks and are capable of shattering Ice Dust constructs), her Silver Eyes ignore the durability of the Grimm | Unknown (Appears to be much weaker, and hasn't participated in any fights as of yet) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Casually deflected bullets fired by a group of rogue hunstmen that ambushed her. Should comparable to if not above Qrow) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Equal to, if not stronger than Qrow) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level (Exchanged blows with a rogue who was comparable to herself in strength, and was unphased by attacks from a large Nevermore), higher with Aura (Her aura allows her to take hits from characters stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) | Unknown Stamina: Very high. She was able to, right after a fight against a Nevermore, combat several rogues specifically hired to blind her, and was able to continue fighting albeit barely after being blinded Range: Standard to Extended Melee Range with her Scythes, Several Meters with Silver Eyes, much higher with her Scythe's callback | Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Life and Death | A staff, Artificial Eyes Intelligence: Should be gifted in combat, able to weave around and take out a Nevermore mid-flight and take out a group of individuals hired to blind/kill her all at once. Considered to be a legend among huntsmen who train for the greater part of their lives in combat Weaknesses: She loses her Silver Eyes ability if blinded. Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. | Significantly weaker than she was in her prime, although to what degree is unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Life and Death:' Maria's weapon is a kama that contains two cylindrical pieces of gravity Dust, as well as a gun barrel in the back of the skull head. The gravity Dust can be activated via Aura or a switch on the weapon itself, allowing Maria to manipulate it in mid-air. This kama was once part of a pair, which could attract each other using the gravity Dust in them, as well as combine at the tip to form a staff with a blade on each end. The kama's blade folds, telescopes and tucks away inside the skull head of the cane to change to inactive mode. According to Qrow Branwen, he designed the scythe mode of his own weapon, Harbinger, based on Life and Death. As of the present day, all that is left of the two weapons is a staff Maria uses to walk. *'Semblance: Preflexes:' Maria's semblance, which she nicknamed 'Preflexes', allows her to have a much greater range of senses than even that of a seasoned huntress. While the exact nature of the semblance was not explored, it was shown that it gave her enhanced hearing, allowing her to catch an apple that fell from behind her in her hand. She also claimed it allowed her to almost react to attacks before they happened. *'Silver Eyes:' A mysterious and powerful ability, the Silver Eyes manifests as blindingly bright light emitted from Maria's eyes. It was revealed that she is able to use the energy possessed by the Older Brother God, directly opposed to the energy/creations of the Younger Brother, such as the Grimm. As such, it has crippling effects on the Grimm, petrifying them typically, but also sometimes disintegrates them or paralyzes them. Maria is one of the few characters introduced who could control her silver eyes, using it to petrify a Nevermore in place. Key: Prime | Current Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hunters Category:Scythe Users Category:Staff Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Blind Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Elders Category:RWBY Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier